Here For You
by DaniNohelty
Summary: Caley is crushing on her old friend Kendall, but he's currently in a relationship. She doesn't want to be a home wrecker but will she lay everything on the line to be with the guy she loves?


**HEY! Long time no read, eh? Haha, sorry bad joke…Anyway I am SO PUMPED to be writing again! Every time I had a story idea, it was pushed aside because of schoolwork and then lost. Total bummer. But this is the start of something new! I wanted to get in another one-shot before I continue writing Californian Summer so that will come soon :) In the future, I might go back and forth between my big story and small one shots until I eventually FINISH C.S. (oh my god, **_**I **_**don't even know how I'll end it yet! But it will definitely end with a BANG! But instead of discussing my other story, PLEASE ENJOY THIS ONE! :D Please REVIEW 3! Thanks guys! **

"**Caley is crushing on her old friend Kendall but he's currently in a relationship. She doesn't want to be a home wrecker but will she lay everything on the line to be with the guy she loves?" **

**Caley**

"Isn't he gorgeous?" I comment miserably as I sip on my power fruit smoothie as my friend Ariana and I chat at a restaurant overlooking the beach. Kendall and some of his friends I've seen around are playing sand volleyball by the courts, _coincidentally_ located in view of the restaurant we're currently eating at. Coincidentally: key word.

"Who?" Ariana asks, trying to turn around in her chair without catching anyone's attention.

"Kendall, of course," I answer, taking a sip of my smoothie before continuing to stir it for no reason at all other than looking busy. Kendall and I were really close friends as children and then we found ourselves separating as we grew up; it's not like we stopped liking each other, it just happened. Friend groups, destiny, who knows? But I've always thought he was a good friend and now I find myself crushing on him. Classic to fall for a guy friend, I know.

"I must say you do have good taste in guys. If I weren't already in a relationship, he'd definitely catch my eye. His friends are pretty cute as well. Logan, that guy with the styled hair and bro tank, seems to always hangs out with James and Carlos."

"Where's James?"

"James is working out with Carlos right now. I'm just lucky to be friends with good looking people, really," Ariana comments before lightly laughing.

Ariana and James have been dating for quite some time now. I love their relationship because they are literally the cutest couple I've ever seen. But every time I hang out with them, I yearn for a relationship just like there's. When I usually think about my lack of a relationship, I think of Kendall and how he's taken and how we can't be a cute couple like Ariana and James. And then I crave for sappy movies and a tub of ice cream so I could eat my feelings away. I instead go on enduring runs to get out the frustration. Gotta' love exercise!

Ariana must notice my nonexistent response and tries to wave through my vantage point to catch my attention. "HELLO! EARTH TO CALEY!"

"Sorry, did you say something?" I snap out of my daze.

"Yeah. I asked why don't you just hang out with him by yourself like in the old days?"

"He's dating Lexi. That could get dramatic," I say, looking away from Kendall and not wanting to think about it.

"Yeah. I've heard. But that doesn't mean you can't be friends! I mean, you guys were best friends in elementary school, weren't you?"

"That's elementary school, the place where the only care I had is what my mom packed into my lunchbox!" I laugh as I continue to stir my smoothie. I then notice it become very watered down and not as appetizing so I push it to the side of our table.

"I think you two should become a close friend again."

"That's absurd! Why would I want to put myself through that? Why would I want to spend so much time with him just to watch him be in love with another girl?"

"Not what I meant," she scolds me. "Think about it! After seeing what an awesome girl you are, he'll fall in love with you instead!"

"That sounds like I'd be a home wrecker," I mumble and laugh at the thought. Then notice it wouldn't be funny if it actually happened and stop myself.

"I don't even think their relationship will last long. That Lexi girl has a lot of other guy friends, _if you know what I mean_," she adds as she munches on a French Fry.

"No matter how much I want to be in a relationship with Kendall, I'm not going to sabotage his current one with Lexi. I'll just wait it out and see what happens," I mumble as the volleyball game once again catches my attention.

"Okay, your choice," she adds with a slight tone of _I'm-just-saying_. I sigh deeply and Ariana breaks the silence quickly by adding in a sing-song voice, "but if you change your mind and want to inflict a mean-girls inspired steal-Kendall-plot, I'm your girl!"

"Good to know you got my back," I laugh, stealing a fry.

"Nobody messes with my mother flipping clique!"

I was fixated on the idea of becoming close friends with Kendall once again without intruding on his current relationships with other friends as well as Lexi; nobody wants to be the one who causes awkward conversations. I mean, we even have mutual friends that Kendall and I hang out with on a regular basis; for some reason we just never matched schedules well enough to see much of each other anymore.

Other than working at our local small town grocery store, he spends a lot of time with Lexi. His girlfriend. The kind of friend I was to him. But it's okay because everything happens for a reason. Everything's great. I'm not secretly wishing he would grow a sudden distaste for her habits or something ridiculously mean like that. Just wishing for the best. For my crush and a girl that's not me. Yeah…

I don't know what to do about my messed up love life and instead take a break by practicing my guitar skills. I just learned to play not too long ago and I've found that it's really soothing to just practice a favorite song and sing while playing. I hate being cooped up in the house anyway so I bring my guitar with me to the public city park down the road and find a bench surrounded by fields of active people.

I've been very crazed with Ed Sheeran lately and decide to practice "Give Me Love."

_Give me love like her,_

_'cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya—_

"Caley?"

The sound I accidentally made with my guitar after being interrupted could be mistaken as a dying shrilling pig. I turn to see who wants to catch my attention.

Oh, it's Kendall.

_OH! IT'S KENDALL! OH MY GOSH! _Caught off guard, I stutter for wording as I rotate around. I imagine my face is red from blushing as well as bulging eyes considering I've been taken off guard.

"I…ugh…was just practicing," I comment. Wow, duh! I take a breath to regain my composure. I notice he came over to pick up a Frisbee and I look to see Logan and Dustin in the field.

I hear a distant "Hey Caley!" from the two of them on the field and I wave back to them. Other old friends I miss dearly.

"No, it was really cool. I love Ed Sheeran. I even made a cover to one of his songs. Maybe you've heard it. The A Team?"

"Yeah, yeah! I know that one," I add more friendly. "Sad and revealing song. Brings a different perspective. I wonder what brought Ed Sheeran to write the song. Hopefully not a close friend." Gah, I'm word vomiting!

"I know what you mean," he added. "I have no clue but I think I'll look it up later. But if you want to hear my cover, I can post it on your wall on Facebook. Kevin helped direct the music video; it's really awesome. But I don't want to intrude further on your beautiful serenade to the public," he smiles as he points to a few random pedestrians behind us. "Plus I don't want to keep Logan or Dustin waiting too long so we can continue our poor Frisbee skills."

"Teach them how it's done. And tell them I say _hey_," I smile back as I hug my guitar close after I noticed he thought my singing was beautiful. I feel so giddy!

"For sure!" he laughs as he begins walking back to the guys. He turns back after a short distance and calls back, "Let's hang out sometime! I miss your quirky jokes!"

"Sounds good! See ya around!"

"Oh," he stops suddenly and turns back around. "I'm up for a future jam session too!" he calls across the now fifty-foot distance between us.

"Can't wait!" I call back as excitement and exhilaration fill my body. Not only did Kendall talk to me but he also made plans to do it again.

I return to playing guitar but switch to practicing "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.

I'm frustrated once again after thinking about my relationship with Kendall and how there basically isn't one beyond simple friendship. Girl problems. Add to the fact that I know Lexi isn't loyal and is seeing other people, but the frustrating part is that Kendall either hasn't caught on yet or wants to believe it isn't true. To loosen up, I just took a long shower after my daily run. There's nothing like letting the water wash your stress away and how good I feel now because of it.

I'm currently waiting in line ordering a Strawberry and Crème Frappuccino from Starbucks when I get a text.

**Kendizzzzle: Hey Caley. What's up? It's Kendall.**

Woah! I wasn't expecting anything to happen on my day off of work; Ariana was busy and I expected a low-key day. And then Kendall decides to text? This is a good day already.

_**CaleyD: Hey :) I'm just getting coffee. How r u?**_

**Kendizzzzle: Sounds delicious! I'm doing awesome. I was just with Logan and was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?**

_**CaleyD: Ya! Sounds fun. Still live down the road?**_

**Kendizzzzle: Haha yeah. The classic ranch house :P**

_**CaleyD: Nice. Will b there soon.**_

**Kendizzzzle: Can't wait!**

Well, I guess I have plans now!

I pull up to Kendall's house not knowing what we'll do but I could care less. Hanging out with a guy you care about is all that matters. I notice a few other cars there and expect Logan and clique to be there as well. It'll be fun to catch up!

I walk to the front door with just my phone and a few bucks in my pocket; I hate carrying a purse around to people's houses. The front door bursts open and Logan and Carlos run out enthusiastically.

"WAZZZAA!" Carlos laughs and bear hugs me. "I haven't seen you in FOREVER! Where have you _been_?" I hear Logan laugh along with me and then he hugs me too when Carlos lets go.

"I don't know! I've missed you guys. Now that you mention it, why haven't I seen you guys in a while? School sucks considering it separates us!" I add with a slight sad tone at the end.

"No worries. I mean you are away in college and we have a booming career we have to deal with. All of our lives are hectic, but it's times like these where we make memories," Logan adds. "Kendall is inside with James if you want to head on in."

"Are you sure? It sounds like you guys are having a bro-date. I don't want to intrude on you guys spending time together…"

"NONSENSE! I see enough of them for our job! You're more than welcome; plus, we all have to catch up and talk," Carlos reassures me as we make our way inside towards the kitchen. Wow, this house looks the same as when I was younger and hanging out with them all. Gahh, nostalgia.

"There's the lovely lady!" James greets as he cuts up some fruit; strawberries, mangoes and some kiwi if I see correctly.

Kendall enters the room carrying a few water bottles. "HEY!" he smiles immediately and sets the water on the table to give me a hug.

I match his smile, not being able to hide how happy I was, and find myself asking again, "are you sure that you guys don't mind me here? I know I already asked Logan and Carlos but if you guys just want some dude time…"

James scoffs out a laugh as he turns around to me as he takes a miniscule break of cutting up fruit and says, "No, it's all good!"

"Yeah, we're all happy to get to talk again. Sorry Dustin couldn't make it, he had some errands to run," Kendall answers. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good—"

"Fruit?" James offers.

"Thanks but no. No need to wait on me; I'm simply joyful being able to catch up with you guys."

"Before we all talk, can I talk privately with you first?" Kendall asks.

"Ugh, sure," I answer, again caught off guard.

"We'll be right back," Kendall excuses us as we make our way out of the house.

"SEE YA' SOON!" Carlos calls after us as we exit the front door.

"What's up? Need some girl advice?" I joke as we begin walking down the street.

"Actually…yeah. First off though, I just want you to know how much I've missed you. It sounds cheesy but true. I don't know why but we haven't seen much of each other for a few years now, ever since I started dating Lexi. I hope that changes because I thought we were really close friends," he starts and gives me time to respond.

"I've missed you too. I hope you know I wasn't avoiding you because you started dating Lexi—"

"No! It was my fault! I pushed my friends away, even the guys, when I started dating her. I'm so sorry. Lexi…well, this is what I need to talk with you about. You've always been there for me for everything and I need you now. I…" Kendall pauses and I turn to look closely. Shock stuns me as I notice Kendall is tearing up a little bit.

"Are you okay Kendall?"

"I want to say yes but…no, not really."

"Oh my gosh," I stop walking and take ahold of Kendall's hand gently to catch his attention. "Did something happen?" I ask, tempted to brush his tears away but not wanting to cross that friendship barrier considering he's in a relationship.

"I caught….Lexi cheating on me," Kendall answers, stuttering between words and looking away to regain his composure.

"I'm so sorry!" I sincerely say, wrapping my arms around him for support. It hurts to see my friend hurt like this, practically breaks my heart even though we haven't seen each other in a while. I've heard rumors about Lexi but I never thought those things actually happened; why would anyone want to hurt Kendall?

"I'm sorry I'm throwing this all on you but I just needed someone to talk to. And it sounds stupid but I didn't want the guys to see me cry like this," he voice cracks and he wipes a stray tear away.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here for you," I add honestly. I break the hug and gently lift his hands away from his shadowed face. "Kendall, listen to me. If this girl doesn't see how much a gift you are to her, how much you love and care for her, she doesn't deserve you. You are such a strong person and I've always looked up to you as a friend. It's her loss if she doesn't treat you like the awesome and loving guy that you are. So lift your head up," I add, lifting his chin, "and smile because you're a strong guy any girl would love to be with. I'm here for you no matter what. Remember that. "

Kendall smiles lopsidedly, still not fully at a cheerful mood but better than before and embraces me tightly again. "Thank you so much, Caley. That means a lot to me. I'm here for you too, anytime. I owe you." We stand there for a few moments before heading back towards the house.

We're almost to the front door when Kendall quickly grabs my hand, squeezes tightly and then goes to open the front door for me before we head inside together.

I pick up Epic, my Gibson Hummingbird acoustic-electric guitar, from her case and pull the guitar strap around my shoulder for safety. I saved up an entire summer of work for this beaut and there's no way I'm not taking the extra precautions to keep her in pristine condition.

Kendall and I finally matched our schedules together after a few weeks wait to finally have a jam session we both were looking forward too. Dustin just left after Logan called, claiming there was a crisis with some girl named Camille, and would be back in a little bit to jam with us.

"What song you want to cross first?" I ask as I find my Dunlop Lucky 13 pick from my bag.

"Um….well it sounds really cheesy but I really feel like singing 'Someone like You' by Adele," Kendall answers, breaking into a small scoff at the end. "I just need to get out any frustration I have left about recent things."

"That sounds good," I encourage and understand. "Do you want to start and I'll add myself in as we go?"

"Yeah," he adds as he sits down a pivot chair and begins strumming the first notes.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you—_

He suddenly breaks from his guitar and holds it to his side, looking downward and I know it's because he's still hurting. Lexi had her fingers deep on his emotions and she just toiled with him. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"No need to apologize. It will take some time to bounce back. Take your time."

There was a few minutes pause uninterrupted; I didn't want to push Kendall, especially since he's so hurt. I give him whatever time he needs.

He slides his guitar back in front of himself and just rests against it for a few more moments. "I finally broke up with Lexi."

Not expecting this, I take a few seconds to process. "I'm sorry this ever happened to you. You don't deserve to be hurt."

"No, don't be sorry," he says strongly. "I'm not going to waste another tear on her if she didn't want to be with me. It's just frustrating, you know? If she didn't have feelings for me anymore, she should have stopped it there and not lead me to think everything was fine."

"How did she take it?"

"She argued against it," Kendall adds, crunching his eyebrows together as if he thought it absurd. "She acted like it never happened at first. After persistence, she realized she couldn't lie anymore. She tried persuading me that she was sorry and she wouldn't do it again."

"Do you believe her?"

"I want to but deep down I know that in itself is a lie. You don't hurt the people you love like she hurt me. I told her it was over and walked out."

"Things will look up after this."

"Thanks," he says with a quick smile that lasts a millisecond before he continues brooding, still upset about the matter. Another few moments pass by.

"You know what another good song choice would be for you right now?"

"What?" Kendall looks up from his perch on his guitar and asks.

"'Miss me' by Andy Grammer."

"Never heard it."

"Here, I can sing a small verse," I say before I pick up my guitar. I begin strumming the previous notes since it's practically the middle of the song before I begin singing.

_Go do what you've gotta do_

_Damn words will follow you everywhere you go_

_And I know there'll come a time_

_When I look you in the eyes and say, "I told you so"_

_And I promise you this_

_You're gonna miss me, miss me_

_As long as you live_

_You're gonna miss me, miss me_

_Oh_

I catch him smiling again as I finish. "You always know what to say," Kendall comments. He suddenly rethinks the situation and adds, "Again, I find myself apologizing. I'm sorry about throwing this on you, again! I really should just get a diary or something," he adds, trying to joke.

"That's what friends are for. Don't feel bad. If you ever need to talk, I'm your girl." I return his smile and find myself wishing I could be Lexi's replacement. I could love Kendall the way he deserves, the way he should be treated. But I don't want to rush him.

"Thanks for being there for me, Caley. It really does mean a lot to me knowing I can rely on you," Kendall notes, holding my hand once again to be closer. Even after his thanks, he continues his hold. "Caley, I hope you don't ever lea—"

"What's up, guys?" Dustin bursts into the room and our hand embrace breaks. "Camille freaked out that her cat was choking on lasagna and needed our help to save him. Logan and I rushed over and found out everything was fine and she doesn't even OWN a cat! She just needed an excuse to see Logan," Dustin laughs as he drops his bag to join us. After an awkward pause, Dustin catches on and asks, "Did I interrupt something?"  
Kendall and I both find ourselves mumbling nonsense words as we look into each other's eyes, trying to telepathically communicate how we should go about even trying to explain what was just going down.

"Umm, Caley was just being an awesome friend and listened to my little vent session."

"Everything fine? If you still want to talk, I can leave. Or if you need me…?"

"I got it off of my chest. I can talk later if you want about it," Kendall assures him.

"Sounds good. You guys still up for a jam session, featuring Dbelt?"

"Every day man!" I laugh, loosening tension and relaxing everyone.

"Yes! Let's rock this joint!"

Ariana, James, Alexa, Carlos, Logan and I are all scattered about my living room as we begin watching a classic: Pirates of the Caribbean. It's one of my favorite movies, so when I found out Ariana was interested in watching it I invited everyone over.

Logan and I are the only non-couples in the room and I find myself sharing a couch with him as the couples cuddle together. No offense to Logan, I just wish I was sharing the couch with Kendall; he's currently working a shift down at the grocery store he works in the off-season of touring.

Kendall and I have become close friends over these past few months now that Lexi is out of the picture. I just don't want to press him for a further relationship so soon; if we'd ever start a relationship, I'd want it to be when he was comfortable with it. I don't even know if the idea of a closer relationship beyond friendship has crossed his mind.

I redirect my attention back to the movie as Captain Jack Sparrow engages a fight with Will Turner during his attempt at escape. There's something about this scene that always gets me.

A little further into the movie, I look over distracted and notice Ariana cozied closely against James' side. I don't mind being single; it's pretty fun. There are just certain times, times like these where I don't have anyone to cuddle with, when I yearn to be in a relationship and have someone at my side that I can talk about deep things to, that I can rely on and someone that will need me. It sometimes feel like I'm slightly lost without someone there; and then I remember I'm not entirely alone and I do have people there for me like Kendall, even as friends.

Not too much longer into the movie and I feel my phone vibrate from a text message. In order not to bother anyone, I try to be sneaky and take my phone out quickly to check who it is.

**Kendizzzzle: You busy?**

_**CaleyD: We're watching Pirates of the Caribbean. Want to come over?**_

**Kendizzzzle: I'm outside your apartment. Mind coming outside for a few minutes?**

_**CaleyD: No problem, be right there.**_

I glance up again and notice everyone's pretty hardcore watching the movie. I don't think they'd mind if stepped out to talk to Kendall.

"I'll be right back. Kendall is outside and needs to talk," I say suddenly as I quickly get up and head for the door.

"OOO!" Alexa teases and I smile at her small joke.

"He doesn't want to come inside?" Ariana asks as I open the door.

"I guess he wants some privacy," I answer, not fully knowing myself what he needs to talk about. "I'm sure it's nothing. I'll ask if he wants to join us. Sorry for interrupting!"

I hear a unified "no problem" from the group as I close the door behind me and make my way down the stairs of the second floor of the apartment complex. I head towards the door leading outside of the building itself and see Kendall's silhouette through the window.

"What's up?" I ask as I meet him outside.

"I just got off of work. I need to talk and wanted to see you anyway," Kendall smiles, as he scratches the back of his head cutely.

"Aww. Well, we're up watching the movie and you're welcome to join us after we talk," I add, pointing to my apartment window facing this side of the building; we both look up to notice Ariana and Alexa peeking down at us and once spotted try to hide away. I inwardly laugh at how friends literally look out for each other.

"Yeah, I'd love to. I, ugh..I just need to get something off of my chest. I thought it'd be more romantic than this…and I hope you're secretly not seeing anyone…"

What's going on? Is he…?

"Caley, you've really helped me a lot these past few months. We always have fun and we have so much in common. We've been friends since we were kids and I love hanging out with you. And I was wondering…if you….would want to go out with me?"

I don't normally find myself in situations where I'm literally at a loss for words but here I am, looking at the guy I've been slowly falling in love with, as he asks_ me_ out. I for some reason never thought it'd get to this point no matter how much I wanted it and relief and cheerfulness flood into me at the realization.

"I…um…"

"I mean, if you don't want to…I understand…"

"Sorry," I laugh at my long response. "I would _love_ to go out with you!" I smile widely as I look back at Kendall and notice his matching ecstatic smile.

"Really?"

"Of course!" I joyfully say and he leans in and wraps his arms around me. I feel him laugh as we stay close together.

"This feels so right, just being with you," he adds. I find myself simply smiling, feeling appreciated, just being there.

I look up into his eyes as my emotions are swarmed with the announcement and have the strongest urge to just lean in the short distance and graze my lips against his in what would be the greatest kiss I'd ever have. Right as I decide against it, again not wanting to rush things, I notice that Kendall glances quickly at my lips and then back into my eyes. Before either of us can think further, he spontaneously leans down and kisses me gently. Not yet breaking our first kiss, I wrap my arm around his neck and respond to the kiss more passionately by leaning further in. Once the kiss breaks mutually we stay embraced closely, both happy with out current lives, for a little while longer. I'm so lightheaded with how cheerful I feel; not only was I fearing Kendall didn't feel the same way I did about our relationship, he made the move to go further and here we are. We just committed to this relationship and had our first kiss, a kiss that will be stenciled in my memory. Nothing could ruin this moment or my mood at this moment in time.

As I realize Kendall and I have been away from everyone for longer than intended, I bring it up to Kendall to make our way back upstairs. In agreement, Kendall quickly kisses the top of my forehead and grabs ahold of my hand before we head back to the others.

I open the door quietly as to not disturb the others while they watched the movie, still holding Kendall's hand.

"You guys boyfriend and girlfriend yet?" Alexa blurts out teasingly. Ariana leans up and pauses the movie as if in hopes that something happened. I turn the light on from behind me.

"Actually…I would like you guys to meet Caley, my new girlfriend," Kendall remarks, waving his free hand as if presenting me to them for the first time while I laugh.

"WOAH!" James bursts out smiling as Logan simultaneously adds, "Congratulations!" and Carlos claps.

And before I can even register what's going on, I feel Ariana hug tackle Kendall and I. "OHMYGOSH, I'm so happy for you. I kept telling James how much it was driving me insane seeing you both not together! It was so hard not saying anything," She then releases supposed frustration by sighing very deeply and loudly.

"Agreed! You don't know how frustrating it was to see you both want to be with each other and not make the decision yet," Alexa adds. "So happy right now!" she squeals, leaning against a gleaming Carlos.

I shut the light back out with a smile on my face, and Kendall and I walk over to the couch; instead of squeezing next to Logan, we just sat on the ground. We lean against the bottom of the couch and wrap ourselves together in a blanket before Ariana continues to play the movie.

As the movie goes on, I rest my head against Kendall's shoulders and think about how perfect everything has become. When you find a guy you really like, to be able to spend so much time with him and get to know him more personally is everything a girl can ask for. Kendall says I've been by his side when he needed it; I wish he never had to endure the heartache he had after Lexi treated him the way that she did. It took a while but I was glad to be there for him. I don't know what lies ahead of us, but whatever it may be I'm reassured I have Kendall at my side to battle against it, best friends forever.


End file.
